


Personality is relevant

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute taeil, Fluff, Fuckboy johnny, Gay bar at some point, Hansol and johnny are best friends, It took me some days to finish it because if a writers block, Its not good, M/M, Nerdy taeil, Step-Brothers, The thought was okay but the end turned to shit, alternative universe, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: Johnny always thought about Taeil as the nerdy and awkward guy.Taeil believes Johnny is the biggest fuckboy from their school.What happens when their parents start dating and move in together?





	Personality is relevant

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to finish it and I believe it's not a good story but I wanted to share it endlessly. 
> 
> English is not my first language so in really sorry for the mistakes. I try to edit it these following days but I will probably not because I'm lazy af. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is also the longest story I wrote from word count.

 

Moon taeil was the nerdiest and the most boring person on their whole school; at least in Johnny's opinion. He always thought about taeil as the guy that spends his lunch in the library and his weekends at home- learning. 

 

The older never attended a party or had a girlfriend; which means he's probably a virgin. That would also explain his actions. 

 

Johnny on the other hand was what everyone could describe the total difference. He was one of the most popular boy's on their school and even when he was a year younger than taeil, he already had seen more in his life; also in Johnny's opinion. 

 

But Johnny couldn't have known that moon taeil, _the_ _moon taeil_ the one that would probably end up having a boring job and die a virgin; was really cute when he left the bathroom after his morning shower. 

 

Only with a towel around his waist and his hair sticking everywhere, still dripping and a few drops running down his neck. 

 

“you can use it now.” it was low and nearly unhearable but johnny heard it with how close he stood; totally unaware of how he inched closer before. 

 

The elder passed him and closed his door with a little clack; signalling that the door was locked. 

 

Johnny only ruffled his black strands and gave himself a few slaps until he went into the shower. 

  
  


-

 

“I can't fucking believe that taeil will be your step brother from now on.” Hansol laughed and sipped off his drink. Music blasted through the room but with screaming you could still communicate with others.  

“he's like the total difference from you. Are you guys even talking to each other?” He continued and johnny only sight. 

 

“we are but we're not really close; which isn't too bad. We only drive to and from school together the rest we stay out off the other’s vision.” 

 

The scent of vodka soft drink mix came from his cup and he just circled the liquid around. Johnny felt a little different today. Usually he wouldn't stand by the side watching others dancing and having fun. He would be the one having the girls around and even make out with one or two of them. 

 

But today was different. He couldn't stop thinking about tan skin being wet with drops running down. Cute pink lips slightly open and gasping. Warm puffs of air being moaned out and a body arching off furniture; neck stretched out so johnny could prepper kisses up and down the sensitive skin. 

 

Brown hair splayed over a soft pillow and arms being held up to give even more access to everything that was him. 

 

_ Johnny _ such a sinful voice. 

  
  
  


Wait. Was he thinking about Taeil? Was he dreaming about having sex with Taeil? A man? 

 

“dude, are you listening?” Hansol shook his shoulders and just then did johnny realize he's been thinking for too long. “bro, these girls been checking you out the whole time.” He smirked and johnny glanced over to them. 

 

They were pretty; sexy even. Why did he not feel anything? Nothing exciting?

  
  


“Hansol, I guess I go home for today.” Johnny said and when Hansol asked if he was Okay, he blocked and told him he had a headache and that they will be partying the next weekend again. 

 

Johnny doesn't know  _ why _ but he did dream about the elder that night. 

  
  


-

 

“Johnny move your ass. I don't want to be late.” Taeil walked out of his room, across Johnny's, with his bag on both shoulders ( _ “don't wear it like that when you're walking with me.” “Why not? it's meant to be like this.” “still looks uncool.”) _

 

He knocked on the door rather harshly when he heard loud rap music through the doors. The younger was just such a typical fuckboy. He knows girls fall for his tall and muscular figure and his shining smile with pearly-white teeth. His broad chest and his long legs gave it the rest. Johnny's style also screamed ‘ _ fuckboy’ _ ; always wearing sweatpants wherever he can, those ugly shoes he spends way too much money on and just the typical ‘ _ suuup dude’  _ and ‘ _ bro’  _ look. 

 

Johnny's character on the other side was shit. He played with everyone only to get what he wants. And the thing is; he always actually fucking gets what he wants. Thinking that party's are more important than school. Drinking into oblivion, maybe even drugs. He shuddered at the thought.

 

So when taeil opened the door with anger in his blood he actually had to swallow. 

 

He wasn't prepared to see johnny doing sit ups without a shirt on, letting his body shine with sweat. His abs flexed every time he pushed his body up, making sounds someone could only imagine what they sound like. Growled huffs leaving the younger’s lips and the hair that stuck to Johnny's head wasn't helping at all. 

 

With the way his shorts were pulled down; taeil could see a faint trail of pubic hair going up to Johnny's bellybutton **.**

 

“oh taeil” the latter says as he pushed himself up so he was standing on his own two feet. Dabbing off his sweat with a towel taeil didn't notice was around his neck before. 

 

“wh-why are you not ready yet?” He stuttered and mentally punched himself. Now Johnny's ego will be only bigger. 

 

“give me a second.” Johnny laughed. It actually sounded kinda cute to taeil.. 

 

“I'll wait in the car..” He mumbled and left the door frame again and closing the wooden door behind himself. 

 

Taeil said a quick goodbye to his mother and Johnny's father before he left the house. He opened the car door and sat himself in front of the steering wheel. They agreed that taeil will drive because he wasn't feeling  _ save _ when johnny drove. 

  
  


Only after 5 minutes johnny entered the old car their parents gave them and then taeil started the energy. 

 

“why are you doing sports so early in the morning?” taeil started to Smalltalk and drove the car in direction school. They really weren't talking much since johnny and his dad moved in their house. They're so different there just isn't a topic to talk about. 

 

“how do you think do i look so good? From doing nothing?” there he was again. Johnny was so full of himself that taeil couldn't compress the eyeroll. 

 

“just kidding” johnny sang “it just gives me energy after I woke up.” 

 

Taeil only hummed at that, the rest of their tour was in silence. 

  
  


-

 

The days go on smoothly from there. There are some conflicts and fights between them but they're little and it fades into silence not even half an hour into the fight. They really weren't  _ that _ serious; it was once about Johnny's loud music when taeil studies or taeil's habit of leaving his books everywhere around the house. 

 

So when johnny came into the sports field of their school, while taeil was having p.e. he was more than confused. 

 

He secretly approached johnny and pulled him to the side. 

 

“what are you doing here?” He whispered and observed if his teacher was looking. They had to run a few rounds so taeil was actually happy that he doesn't have to run on this shitty ground. 

 

“the teacher is sick so I thought I wait for you to take me home.” Johnny said and looked out for some girls stretching. He had to pull his eyes away from taeil's legs; that showed because of his shorts. 

 

The elder only sight and let the other sit under the tree near the area. “then just wait.” he added mumbling and went back to his friend doyoung (he should be in a different class (some under taeil's) but his and taeil's class had together p.e. because of the lack of teachers).

 

“so students!” his teacher yelled after the rest finished their rounds “find a partner and help each other stretch!”

  
  
  


“why is johnny seo here?” doyoung said as taeil pulled his arms while pressing his legs further apart in a stretch. 

 

“he waits for me.” Taeil mumbled as his was his turn to be pulled. He winced and huffed after they're done. 

  
  


“right. Forgot that your mom hates you so much to let you live with that fuckboy under one roof.” doyoung earned a slap on his upper arm.  

 

The rest of the class goes smoothly with a lot of sweating. The burning summer sun stung on taeil's already tan skin and the programme of their teacher was killing him. 

  
  


When the teacher dismissed them he could already see johnny approaching. He had his bag already over his shoulder and a bottle of water in his hand; giving it to taeil. 

 

“thanks” the older mumbled and was a slight bit confused with Johnny's behaviour. 

 

They went into the hall of their school again; a bit behind every other. 

 

“hyung, why do you wear such short shorts?” johnny practically whined and grabbed the edge of taeil's shorts between his thumb and his pointer finger. Bringing it up even more although it already ends at the very top of taeil's thighs. 

 

“have u ever noticed that it's not winter anymore?” taeil snorted and pushed Johnny's hand away. His cheeks a little flushed; not only from the heat but of course he wouldn't accept it. “I don't want to be cooked like a oven potato in those long sweatpants you seem to love so much.”

 

When they reached the changing rooms for boys; taeil noticed how everyone was already gone. He sighed and entered the changing rooms. 

 

“you can wait in the car if you wan-” he was about to finish his sentence when he saw johnny already sitting on the bench in front of the lockers. 

 

“nah. Just hurry and then we're good to go.” he leaned back on his hands and eyed taeil. Was he really about to change in front of those lewd eyes? It's not like he has another choice. 

  
  


“don't you shower after p.e.?” johnny said out of nowhere and taeil stopped taking off his shirt. 

 

“no I like to shower at home.” he just said and it was answered with a deep hum. The brunette proceeded to take off his other clothes but stopped again when he was met with a hand on his ass. 

 

He jumped out off his skin and turned to press his back to the locker; covering his body with his dirty shirt. 

 

“wh-what do you think you're doing??” he stumbled over his words and the space where Johnny's hand was before, was burning like  _ crazy _ . 

 

“did anyone ever told you, that you have a body like a girl?” He smiled and looked up to meet taeil's eyes from his seated position.  

 

Taeil blushed and changed his clothes in high-speed. That actually didn't help because he had to lean down to strip from his pants. 

 

Johnny was blessed. Taeil's ass was practically in his face and he was about to take a grip and move the ass between his hands. It was so cute and look so soft.. the briefs he wore were  _ so taeil  _  and it suited his cute ass even more. 

 

So his little daydream was shattered when taeil slipped into his pants. Blocking the view that was now printed inside Johnny's eyelids. 

 

“you ready to go?” 

  
  


-

  
  


They grow closer after that. One day taeil asked him if he wanted some coffee; because he was going to go shopping and wanted to bring something home. So johnny nodded but ended up going with him because of his  _ most annoying order ever _ , so taeil. 

 

They actually had fun and johnny could convince taeil to buy some clothes other than normal plain shirts or pullover. 

 

So johnny gave a lot of stuff into his cabin and forced him to buy a lot of it saying it was cute and suited him very well. 

  
  


It became a thing that they do stuff even after school and they both noticed their interest in music. Taeil confessed that he plays the guitar and sings a lot. Johnny also confessed; he said he played the piano and also likes to rap. 

 

The older had to promise to sing something for johnny when they arrive home. Which leads to this situation. 

  
  


Taeil sat on his bed while johnny watched his every move. The guitar on taeil's legs looked so good in his hands and when he suddenly started to play a soft tune Johnny's heart was swelling. 

 

Then there it was. Taeil's mouth opened and he started singing words that worked so damn well with the tune. It all sounded like it was played by a CD, everything so professional. 

 

The words left taeil's pink lips; his honey sweet voice made johnny close his eyes, taking every word in. 

  
  


He sang about the spring love; about the cherry blossoms that bloomed the day his heart found his other half. The sweet story left johnny frown his brows. It was too romantic to be the reality but it felt like johnny just wanted that. This typical romantic relationship. 

 

His imagination wandered and let the story go on behind his eyelids, until they were there. The kiss scene. 

 

But suddenly, taeil stopped.  

 

“I'm sorry if it's boring.” He said shyly putting his guitar away. He must have notice Johnny's frown but interpreted it wrong. Johnny shook his head and smiled. 

 

“it was really wonderful. I was just so deep in thought, listening to your little story.” was it okay to feel a tad bit jealous? Had taeil lived that song? Was it his story? Johnny didn't know but suddenly he really needed to know. 

 

“uhm.. thanks” taeil blushed and proceeded to stand awkwardly by his guitar. 

 

Just then did johnny notice the way taeil bit his lips as if to say something. It looked cute, though, and johnny only wanted to grab his wrist and feel taeil's chappy lips with his own. 

 

“youngho..” Taeil suddenly said; turning around to look at the younger. 

 

Johnny was really prepared for everything. He was prepared for taeil nagging at him again because of his habit to leave his underwear in the bathroom. He was prepared for taeil asking him about random stuff, the elder was interested in (lately it's the universe and our place in it). 

 

Johnny was even ready for taeil saying something related to feeling towards him but.. He wasn't prepared for this. 

 

“I have a date next Saturday. Would you help me with my outfit?” the brunette said shyly testing the waters. He thought johnny would laugh about him having a date or even make jokes about it. 

 

Johnny just looked at him, a little shock in his eyes. Giving no other reaction then a nod and a shallow hum. 

  
  


-

 

It finally came to the certain date for Johnny's death. 

 

Was he really helping his love interest to impress another guy? And yes he admitted it he was - in fact -  _ very _ interested in the other boy. 

 

Taeil himself was sitting on his bed as johnny looked him up and down, trying to picture an outfit that would fit the slender boy. 

 

It wasn't helping that taeil was looking up at him with those innocent eyes of his. 

 

“how about we try something chic? Where are you guys going anyway?” he casually said trying to press down his own jealousy. 

 

“we're watching a movie and then go eat something probably.” He said and tried to look around johnny to check what he's picking out. 

 

“hmm.. maybe we should go with something that is casual bit still has a touch of chic.” He said as he threw some clothing on taeil's bed. Johnny organized some possible outfits and told the elder to quickly change. 

 

He wasn't sure why but it felt like he would torture himself. The elder look cute in every outfit and johnny bit his tongue not to babble about how good taeil looked or even how adorable he looked. 

 

When taeil wore button down (which was way too big for him) unbuttoned and pushed into his pants with those cute paw looking style. He even wore skinny jeans. 

 

Johnny was going to die. 

 

“I-I think.. we go with this look.” he closed the closet and didn't dare to meet taeil's brown eyes.  

 

“I know it is too much to ask.. But..  can you also help me with my Hair?” taeil fiddles with the sleeves and blushed a fade shade of red. “I don't.. want to leave them so flat.” he nervously laughed and grabbed Johnny's shirt, because he still wasn't meeting his eyes. 

 

“yeah.. go to the bathroom I'll be there in a bit.” Johnny said and grabbed his phone. The stinging feeling of jealousy was stabbing his heart with the sharpest knife on this planet. 

 

After dialing a number he waited for a few until a familiar voice came to his ear. 

 

“Hansol, dress up we're going to the club tonight.” 

  
  


After a hour of taeil complaining about the hot curling iron burning his ears or skull and another half an hour of johnny yelling at taeil to leave his eyes closed and not to rub all the makeup off; they finally finished styling taeil and the result was breathtaking. 

 

His light brown hair now had curls that fell beautifully and his eye makeup was a damn masterpiece. 

 

Johnny was so proud of himself. 

 

Not gonna lie but johnny was so about to kiss the elder here and there wasn't it for the latter making his way to the door after a few knocks. 

 

“Johnny! I'm going.” Taeil grabbed his jacket and hugged johnny when the younger came to the living room. “thanks for helping me” he whispered and johnny could swear his fucking heart stopped beating. 

 

“no problem. Have fun..” Johnny said. 

 

Taeil was either imagine it or it really happened; he felt johnny press his lips to the top of his head. 

 

Not further questioning it; he smiled one last time and then went out the door. Leaving johnny alone with his thoughts. But not for too long because Hansol arrived and dragged him out the house. 

 

Johnny had second thoughts he just wanted to stay at home and cry over himself for not realising his crush on taeil before. 

 

“you can't be salty about yourself for not realising your sexuality earlier.” was what he told the younger boy and dragged him to his car. 

  
  
  


Well johnny wasn't sure why but Hansol brought him to the next gay bar. 

 

“I feel slightly uncomfortable.” Johnny complained as they entered the club; music already blasting. Johnny considered himself straight and taeilsexual (sounds strange but johnny was proud of it).

 

“You don't have to make out or fuck someone. Just look maybe you find someone that catches your interest.” Hansol was right. Taeil was out there having a date and he was only beating himself up. He can have fun, too. Who even is taeil for not noticing his Adonis body?

 

With Hansol’s words he nodded and instantly found someone that could match his preferences. 

 

Of course he wouldn't march to the first person he sees; so he dragged Hansol to the bar saying that he needs some alcohol before he can use his charms fully. 

 

They drank four or five vodka shots and one tequila with lemon (what they both will regret once they dance). With a beer in his hand, johnny starts to feel slightly tipsy. Okay he was at a certain point where he will stop remember everything the next morning when he stops drinking now; but that wasn't even Johnny's plan. 

 

So when Hansol dragged him to the dance floor; johnny saw the figure from the start dancing with his back facing johnny. 

 

Okay now it was okay to do something right? They had some alcohol and johnny talked to one or two men who seemed to be interested. So now it was Okay, he made a mental note. 

  
  


The boy was swinging his hips so seductively and it would be a shame if johnny didn't took advantage of it. 

 

The slender but strong hips felt so good in johnny's grip. A smirk formed on his lips as the boy pushed back against his back; grinding his ass against Johnny's crotch. 

 

Taking a sniff of the brownish hair he felt a slight bit dizzy. It just was so familiar and smelled so damn sweet. Nearly as sweet as taeil. 

 

Johnny's lips moved on it's own as he mouthed at the smaller one's neck; earning a small moan. His tongue licked a stripe up the golden tanned neck and his hands wandered up the dancing boy's abdomen. 

 

In a swift movement the boy turned slowly.

He couldn't wait to see that beautiful boy's face so he could- 

 

“Johnny?!” 

 

Johnny couldn't have known that taeil wasn't going on a date, but going to a gay bar. 

  
  
  


-

 

After that they didn't talk. Johnny was too embarrassed to even  _ try _ to talk to the elder. How did he not notice the similarities? 

 

A better question is: why did taeil lie and said that he and his date would go to the movie's. 

So after a week of ignoring each other their parents told them that they will visit some families of taeil; what will leave them both alone at home. 

  
  


And what does a popular boy do when no one's home? Of course the first thing is planning a party. It was a popular kid rule at their school. When parents leave the house over a longer time; the one has to give a party. Johnny didn't ask taeil; no he just planned it anyways.

 

His friends brought a lot of alcohol and many people came after the other wave of people. 

 

Just when the music was blasting through every wall in the house, taeil went downstairs and was met with an ocean full of people.

  
  


He saw johnny standing in the near so he made his way up to the younger boy. With a death glare he grabbed Johnny's hand and dragged him to a quieter place also known as their kitchen where people didn't bother to stop their drinking or make out sessions. 

 

“are you stupid?” He hissed and hit Johnny's chest. The younger had reached certain point of tipsiness and couldn't stop laughing at how cute taeil looked glaring up to him. 

 

“just know that all the responsibility is on you now.”taeil finished with a sigh and made his way back up to his room, where he tried to study just a few minutes ago before he was disturbed by loud music.  

  
  


Not even a hour back in his room and taeil can't take this anymore. The music was too loud and really crappy. How can a human being listen to that bullshit? 

 

He smashed his head into his pillow and tried to block out the noises with his own ear buds; playing a soft tune from an acoustic guitar and soft singing in the background. No matter how loud he let the music play he couldn't block out the rap music from downstairs. Why does johnny have to be so popular? They could have been good friends in school without the stupid fuckboy attitude. They could have been holding hands in the hallways and spending their lunches together. Outside in the sun under the big tree in the backyard. 

 

But if course  _ their _ parents had to come together and force them to live under one roof. 

 

It wasn't all too bad anyways. They got closer because of that and johnny seems to be a better person that what he pretended to be. 

 

When taeil opened his tired eyes he saw the door opening. He pulled the blanket over his half naked body (he was only wearing shorts and a tank top so for him he was basically naked). 

Will this be a drunk guy or girl mistaking his door with the bathroom’s door he will seriously kick Johnny's balls blue. No matter how hot he is; that isn't important here. 

 

To taeil's luck it was Johnny's own body that entered his bedroom. 

 

“sorry I knocked but you didn't answer.” he smiled nervously after taeil took off his earphones. He held out a plate with some slices of pizza. 

“I figured you would be hungry.” He added and lied the plate on the table next to taeil's bed. The elder’s heart swelled at the sight of johnny being so caring. Now that he's thinking about it. He always was; in his own little way. 

 

Did he even once really look at johnny? Because when he thought the younger was hot before he would now describe him as pretty and soft. His black hair was growing too long again and needed a little cut; but not too much because taeil liked it when the strands fell into his eyes when he looked down to taeil. 

 

He also liked the way he could reach out to him and hug him after a fight; never would he have guessed that johnny can be clingy and a hugger. 

  
  
  
  


“I better.. get going then.” johnny looked at taeil and saw the little frown and the crinkles on his forehead. Was taeil staring too hard? Before he even could distance himself from the bed, taeil sprang up and grabbed his shirt in the front. 

 

“please. Uhm.. don't go yet.” He said shyly looking down. Was he stupid? Johnny had a bunch of people down there that would gladly accept to spent some moments with the tall man in front of him. 

 

Johnny didn't answer, no. He just sat down on the bed in front of taeil. Taeil was feeling hot in his whole body. His heart was aching and screaming at him to just reach out and touch him. 

 

So he did. 

 

He grabbed Johnny's shoulders and hugged him. 

 

Johnny was feeling everything at once and he didn't know how to cope with the mess that seems to flow around his chest. With his hands around taeil's small frame; leading both body's further up the bed until his back was pressed against the headboard.  

 

“I told them to get lost.” johnny whispered as he turned away to look at taeil's red face.  _ Wow _ . 

 

They were so close that johnny felt taeil's heart hammering against his chest. Or was it his own? He can't tell. 

  
  


“why?” taeil whispered back; tracing his fingers automatically up and down Johnny's neck. Was the room always so hot and dimmed? 

 

“I figured you weren't a fan of the idea and I told them to go.” He leaned his head against taeil's shoulder. Why does he feel so right against his body? What did they do to lead to this situation.

 

Not long before they weren't talking to each other and avoiding the other's guts. 

 

When did Johnny's heart start hammering when he looked at taeil? He missed out so much when he messed with girls; when the one was always  _ here.  _

  
  


“oh my god. I'm so sorry..” taeil tried to wiggle out of Johnny's grip but the younger only turned them in a lying position. 

 

“don't be.” lips pressed against taeil's forehead and everything felt so damn right that it hurted taeil's heart.

“just sleep. You must be tired.” He pulled his arms around taeil and hugged him close to his chest; tugging him under his chin in a protective hug. 

 

Not long after taeil closed his eyes; taking in johnny natural scent. Musky and a just a little tint of vanilla. 

  
  


-

 

Hugs and cuddles are normal now. Late nights spent together talking and listening to each other's singing. It was beautiful but neither of them had the courage to say their honest feelings. 

 

Johnny had never had these feelings; had never experienced anything like that. He loved to feel taeil's skin and he his heart neared 10 times faster. He liked having taeil in his arms- falling asleep like that. 

Johnny loved to kiss taeil when the latter was sleeping. Pressing their foreheads together and kissing the tip of his nose. 

 

Taeil liked being held by strong arms. He likes pressing his face to Johnny's chest and tangle their legs in a bunch of mess. He really loved sneaking into Johnny's bed when the other was asleep before taeil. 

 

They were close.  _ Really close.  _ But as young and afraid they were to be rejected no one said anything.

  
  


Until one time Johnny's heart was spilling over with emotions and he couldn't stop his mouth from spilling out the obvious. 

 

“I like you...” 

  
  


The kiss that followed was hurried because their parents would be home soon. Lazy kisses were the best in Johnny's opinion but with taeil it was 100 times better than with some girl. 

 

The elder was everything and more. He was so small but fitted perfectly to Johnny's body as if both were made for it. Hands found skin and electric shivers ran down both body's. 

 

When a moan passed taeil's lips; johnny could swear it was the best sound he ever heard. Lifting up the small man up on the counter, where they stood in the kitchen, made the angle even more sensual. 

 

Taeil folded his legs around Johnny's big build but when they heard the familiar sound of their parents car pulling up he kissed a few hickeys on the strong neck making johnny groan. 

 

The door pulled open and taeil pushed johnny away softly. 

 

“I like you, too.” he whispered into Johnny's ear and made his way up the stairs after johnny whispered. 

 

“can't wait to be your first.” 

  
  


The stairs were near enough to let johnny hear taeil's next sentence before he disappeared upstairs. 

 

“I'm not a virgin, though.” 

  
  
  


_ Wait _

  
  
  
  


“YOU'RE NOT?” 

  
  



End file.
